


Finding Something to Do

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Sceo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sceo Week, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: While searching the Dread Doctors' complex, Scott and Theo accidentally get trapped together in a bunker with a twenty-four hour lock.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Sceo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	Finding Something to Do

"I think we can safely assume it's not here," Stiles remarked as the door slid open to reveal a small room that was dominated by a set of bunk beds. There were a couple of shelves stacked with what looked like nonperishable food and a couple of lockers. A half wall in the back obscured what was presumably the bathroom of this bunker or cell.

Scott agreed, "I don't see why they'd leave anything important here. There’s barely any room to put something.”

Theo stepped inside the room and headed straight to the lockers. “The Dread Doctors were once in a generation scientific geniuses, but they were also extremely old, and old people get forgetful. You don’t want to know the things I found in the fridge. The reason we’re looking here is that we’ve checked all the places it should have been, and based on my experience as the one tasked with the grunt work of finding things they lost, there is no logic to where things end up.”

Scott stepped behind Theo so he could watch him as he searched. Just because they had to work with Theo to find the supernatural analyzer didn’t mean that he trusted him not to sneak it or something else of value into a pocket while they weren’t looking. “At least we won’t be here long. There’s barely any space to turn around, let alone hide anything.”

From the hallway, Scott heard an ominous, “Oops,” and turned just in time to see Stiles with his hand on a lever as the door slammed shut in front of him.

Scott ran to the door and tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He slammed his fist on the steel and yelled, “Stiles, open the door!”

Theo moved next to him, and shook his head. “He can’t. He triggered a twenty-four hour lock.” He pointed above the door where a mechanical numerical display read 23:59:23 with the seconds counting down.

From behind the door, Stiles shouted, “I tried moving it back up and down again. Nothing happened. Do you want me to try some others?”

Theo turned towards Scott. “I wouldn’t. They’d use these rooms to put me in time out when I did something they didn’t like. Some of the other levers made it worse for when they were particularly displeased.”

Scott wondered whether it could be that bad, but seeing a rare look of fear on Theo's face convinced him not to risk it. "No. We'll have to wait it out. Come back tomorrow to pick us up."

Stiles acknowledged his decision, and soon Scott heard his footsteps fading into the distance. Once Stiles was gone, Scott turned to see Theo climbing up to the top bunk. "That one's mine."

Theo raised an eyebrow before shrugging and lying down on the bottom bunk. Scott climbed into the top bunk and pulled out his phone. No signal.

From below he heard, "While we're waiting, why don't you play whatever music you're into these days. I'm out of touch after … well you know." Theo didn't seem to hold a grudge about his stint in the netherworld, but he still struggled to talk about it directly.

Scott opened his music streaming app, but he discovered that his free account didn't let him listen to anything while offline. He closed the app and replied, "That's not going to happen."

When Theo replied with a sad "Oh….", Scott realized that he had been harsher than he intended. He considered apologizing, but he was too frustrated by the situation to be magnanimous. Besides, Theo should deserve some of the blame for not warning Stiles of the danger.

With nothing else to do, Scott stared up at the ceiling. From time to time he heard movement from below as if Theo was starting to say something before deciding against it.

According to the clock above the door, this lasted two hours before Theo jumped out of his bed proclaiming, "I can't wait any longer."

Scott turned and watched as Theo headed toward the back of the room. Realizing that the only thing back there was the toilet, Scott objected, "Really, Theo? I'm right here."

Theo stepped behind the half wall and replied, "This is going to happen before the clock runs out, so we might as well accept it. You really need to let go of your shame about your body."

Scott sighed and laid back down onto his bunk, giving silent assent to Theo's point. He knew he was just being grumpy about being locked in this room, so he tried to use some deep breathing exercises to relax and distract himself from any noises Theo was going to make.

This worked so well that it took him a few minutes that Theo was not making any of the noises he had been expecting. As he let his senses once again focus on the back of the room, he realized Theo was making soft, rhythmic sounds that he didn't need much effort to identify.

Even though he knew what was going on, he still turned to look. As his gaze drifted downward, he first saw Theo's hand pressed against the wall above him as he leaned over the toilet. Lower, he saw Theo's face, with his eyes closed and his mouth half open as he breathed irregularly. Next was his shirt pulled up almost all the way and held up by his other arm, exposing his abs and most of his chest. Scott had known that Theo must have had a nice body based on the way his clothes wrapped around him, but it was a different experience seeing it in reality.

Finally, Scott's eyes followed his arm as it pumped forward and back. The half wall came to his wrist, so the action was just out of sight, but there was no doubt about what was going on. He could even estimate how long Theo's dick was based on how far his hand would get from his hips.

Scott knew that he should object to what Theo was doing, or at least he should pretend this wasn't happening, but he couldn't look away. All he could do was watch with fascination. Theo’s motions were slow and deliberate. He had nothing else to do. He was taking his time so he could enjoy himself for as long as possible before needing to take a break.

By the time Scott noticed what was happening in his own pants, his cock was already hard. Too aroused to question it, he gently rubbed himself with his thumb through the fabric.

He began to wonder what Theo was fantasizing about. He was always quick to flirt with anyone who seemed receptive, but there was always an edge of insincerity. Theo knew how good he looked and the effect he had on people, so he took full advantage of that opportunity to manipulate them for his own ends. Scott wasn't sure what types he would pursue for their own sake. Girls? Guys? Everyone? No one? Some freaky things only masters of paranormal science could create?

Scott pulled down his zipper slowly so that Theo wouldn't hear him before pulling his dick out of his fly. He watched Theo's hand and mimicked its motion, trying to feel what Theo was feeling. The rhythm felt nice, but mirroring Theo made him start to wonder what it would be like if Theo were the one touching him. Some strokes later, he wondered what it would be like to touch Theo in return.

With his mind on Theo's dick, he needed to see it if only to fuel his imagination. All he would need to do was raise his head a few inches and it would be in his line of sight. He just needed to move slowly.

As soon as he saw the tip, he couldn't restrain himself. He pushed himself up onto his elbow and saw everything. He never thought of a cock as being beautiful before, but that word felt appropriate for Theo's.

Unfortunately, his sudden motion caused the bed to creak at his shifting weight. Without pausing the motion of his hand, Theo turned to look at him. Scott tried to roll onto his stomach to hide what he had been doing, but in his haste he ended up rolling off the edge of the bunk. He managed to land on his feet, ending up in a crouch with his hands on the floor. While he had managed to avoid hurting himself, he had completely failed to hide the hard dick sticking straight out of his pants.

"If you wanted to join me, you just had to ask." Scott was still disoriented from the fall and being exposed, so he reflexively allowed Theo to lift him off the ground and guide him onto the bottom bunk. Theo sat down next to him and resumed his leisurely strokes.

Scott so intently watched Theo's motions that he didn't notice at what point his own hand began to move up and down his own cock. For a while, they sat next to each other in silence jerking themselves off. Scott cycled between fantasizing with his eyes closed, watching Theo’s hand massage his dick, and examining Theo’s face for a clue about what he was thinking. Sometimes Theo would turn to meet his gaze, and Scott would note that his smile was more friendly than its usual cocky as he blushed and looked away.

While Scott had his eyes closed and was fantasizing about things that he could do with Theo, he felt a pressure against his thigh. He opened his eyes to see that Theo had placed his free hand there. He turned towards his face to see Theo had raised an eyebrow to ask if he wanted some help. Without any hesitation, Scott gave a quick nod, and moved his own hand out of the way.

Theo’s fingers were surprisingly soft, and they gracefully slid around Scott’s cock. His touch was light as he began his strokes, and the teasing created an anticipation that aroused Scott even more than direct stimulation would have. Scott could only imagine what those fingers could do if given the freedom to massage all of his naked body.

Feeling the heat at that thought, Scott pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Theo let go of Scott’s cock so he could pull his own shirt the rest of the way off of his body. Then they both simultaneously sprung to their feet so that they could remove the rest of their clothing. Scott kicked off his shoes before pulling his pants, underwear, and socks off of his legs in one motion.

As soon as Scott had kicked his clothes away, Theo grabbed onto his torso and guided them back down onto the bed. There wasn’t a lot of room for the two of them on the bunk. Their legs became entwined as they lay on their sides facing each other, and their cocks parried together while they moved.

Theo moved his hand back onto Scott and started stroking again. His hand moved to touch himself, but Scott’s reached it before he could. Scott had never touched a dick other than his own, so he took a moment and noted how warm and firm it was in his hand. He copied Theo’s motion, provoking a moan of pleasure from his partner.

As they tugged on each other, they used their free hands to explore each other’s bodies. Theo’s torso was a wonder to behold, and Scott’s fingers enjoyed the firm feeling of his muscles beneath his skin. His nipples were perked up with arousal, and Scott decided to give one a pinch. Theo gasped with surprise before mimicking the action on Scott. He felt a jolt run from his chest down to his cock, and he begged for more. Theo had a devilish grin as he complied by twisting Scott’s nipple between his fingers and giving him a rush of pleasure mixed with pain.

After Theo was satisfied with that, he pulled Scott further onto the bed in a rolling motion so that Theo was lying on top of him. Their cocks were now aligned and were pressed together by Theo’s weight. He rolled his hips forward to rub his cock along Scott’s and it felt even better than Theo’s hand had.

Theo grabbed their dicks in one hand and started to pull himself forwards and backwards across Scott’s body. It felt great, but the motion was awkward as Theo struggled to keep their fat dicks together with one hand while supporting himself with the other. Scott realized he could help and pushed Theo’s hand away with both of his own. With his fingers laced together, he created a tight hole for their cocks to fit in together.

Now that he was able to use the strength of both of his arms, Theo fucked Scott’s hands in earnest. Scott closed his eyes and rolled his head back as he enjoyed the sensation of Theo rubbing against him. Their dicks started to drool with precum that made his hands feel warm and wet and allowed Theo’s dick to slide easily against Scott’s skin.

Whatever restraint Theo had started with was gone now. He was fucking hard and wasn’t going to stop until he came. Scott opened his eyes to see Theo looking at the wall in front of him, his face contorted as he struggled to hold on to these sensations for just a little bit longer. Scott knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

Scott felt Theo’s orgasm start with a twitch of his cock inside his hands. The movement repeated a couple of more times before a stream of cum shot out from between his hands and onto Scott’s chest. Seeing that and hearing Theo’s groan of release was all that it took to put Scott over the edge as well, and soon there were two alternating spurts hitting his chest. Once they both had spent their loads, Theo collapsed onto Scott, mixing their cum together between their chests.

They lay there for a moment catching their breaths and taking in the scents that were overpowering the room. Theo rolled over into the space between Scott and the wall and placed his head in the space between Scott’s head and his shoulder. They cuddled in a comfortable silence as Theo playfully traced his finger across Scott’s body. As he ran his finger along the bottom of Scott’s dick, it gave a little jump and started growing bigger.

Theo turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow. “Already? Teenage werewolves are something.” His own cock was started to push against Scott’s hip. Without a word, they grabbed onto each other and started again, and after they had come a second time, they only waited long enough to get a snack from the rations and some water before starting the third. They continued to rub their dicks all over each other’s bodies well into the night until they finally fell asleep exhausted.

They were finally woken up by the mechanical sound of the door opening up. From the hallway, they heard Stiles say, “Damn, what’s that smell? If I didn’t know any better, …” Stiles stopped as he saw the two of them lying naked on the bunk. “Oh, well I guess it is cum. Is this a thing now?”

Scott and Theo turned questioningly at each other before turning back to Stiles and nodding in unison.

“Cool. Well, I’m going to go back out there and let you guys get a little less naked and hopefully cleaned up. For once, I’m glad that I only have human senses.”


End file.
